


The Galaxy's Mightiest Heroes

by purplepinatas



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepinatas/pseuds/purplepinatas
Summary: Following the destruction of Hela and Ragnarok, Thor settles his people on Xandar, and him and Bruce return to Earth with unexpected guests. Expecting a warm welcoming, they are confused to discover the Avengers have broken up. Determined to bring everyone back together-and win a bet in the process-a friendly competition is suggested. Soon, an all out war breaks out as friends turn on each in the most extreme capture the flag the Earth has ever seen.





	The Galaxy's Mightiest Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this is my fic to help cope with Infinity War. In this we get to see the mashup of the avengers and the guardians without all the heartbreak and despair. I have a sequel planned for this that will mix up the groups to match who they were grouped with in the movie.

It began as a bet, a harmless competition; none of them expected it to turn out like this. They looked out at the destruction around them; friends had turned enemies, trust was a distant concept. If only they could turn back time.

Oh wait, they could.

_A little while ago_

It all began after Ragnarok. With the destruction of his home and his people to take care of, Thor was forced to step up and be the king he was always meant to be. His first act as King? Finding a home for his people and that was on Xandar. After making arrangements with the Nova Refugee Center, his people were granted residence. Heimdall offered to take over so Thor could help Bruce return to Earth and Loki, Valkyrie, Korg, and Miek decided to tag along. All that was left was to find someone that would take them.

They called themselves Guardians of the Galaxy.

A group of convicts that had prevented the destruction of Xandar a few years earlier, they went around taking jobs looking for an easy buck. Thor offered to pay them heavily upon their safe arrival on Earth and they took it easily. Their first mistake.

The journey itself had been uneventful; they got along fairly well, though the guy that referred to himself as ‘Starlord’ tended to annoy Thor. In the end, all were grateful to have finally arrived at the Avenger’s Headquarters. Expecting a huge reunion, Thor and Bruce were confused to find only half the team there.

The Avengers broke up, Tony told them. He hadn’t spoken to Cap in over a year. He, Nat, Wanda, and Sam were fugitives. It was all Tony’s fault. He told them Vision could get in touch with them, could let them know they were back; if they chose to risk their safety to see them, that was up to them.

The Guardians had no interest in staying, but Thor was too preoccupied with the emotional discovery to care about paying them, so they stuck around. Their second mistake.

Nat showed up first, didn’t even bother covering her tracks, she just needed to see if it was true. After that, Vision came home with Wanda by his side. She didn’t know Thor and Bruce very well, but she needed to make sure Nat was ok. Sam followed them once it became clear it wasn’t a trap, he had missed having a place to call home.

They didn’t think he’d come, he didn’t seem so sure himself, but there he was. Tony refused to meet his eye. The tension threatened to suffocate everyone until Quill broke the tension.

He asked if they were finally going to get paid, now that Captain America was back.

They couldn’t leave yet, Thor said, not until after they celebrated the Avengers were back together. He ignored everyone who said that they were still broken up, he needed this win, after everything, he needed this home to still be whole.

The Guardians agreed to stay, just for a few drinks. Their last mistake.

_Later that night_

“And then I defeated the hulk, quite easily I might add.”

“You defeated the hulk?” Tony asked disbelievingly.

“Well I would have had the Grandmaster not cheated.”

“As someone who was actually there,” Loki began “can I just say—”

“No, you can’t say, because you’re not supposed to be _here_ ,” Tony reminded him. “You’re lucky we’ve let you stay this long.”

“Please Stark, my brother has found the error in his ways, and he has promised he is done trying to take over Earth.”

“Oh well just as long as he pinky swore.”

The ensemble of the groups—Avengers and Guardians—had been drinking for far too long, and most everyone was having a good time. The Guardians initially felt out of place, the Avengers were obviously a classier breed and they felt their judgmental stares from the moment they entered the room. But after a few drinks, societal standards dropped, and the Avengers revealed themselves to be as obnoxious as they were. Peter appointed himself in charge of music and marveled at the selection. Sticking to what he knew best, the night’s soundtrack consisted of 80’s pop hits everyone could sing along to.

Steve and Tony were keeping to opposite ends of the room, orbiting around each other, careful to never get any closer. Everyone was moving around them, aware of the distance, but unwilling to allow it to prevent their fun.

After several hours, and several hundred dollars’ worth of alcohol, the party began to mellow out. Wanda and Vision were curled up in a corner together, the latter not intoxicated but worn out from the socializing. Sam and Rhodey were attempting an arm-wrestling competition but were struggling to stay upright in their chairs. Thor and Valkyrie were lying on the floor marveling at the ceiling lights, Loki sitting against the couch looking at them in disappointment. Tony and Bruce were having what they thought was an in-depth conversation of molecular physics but was more mumbling than coherent words. Everyone else was in various stages of passing out.

“You guys sure know how to have a good time,” Rocket observed from table he laid on.

“You too rabbit,” Thor remarked.

“I wonder,” Rocket began, and his voice was slurred, “if you are as good at saving the world as you are at partying?”

“What do you mean?” Nat asked from behind a couch.

“I couldn’t help noticing you guys are having a little spat. Not a big deal, happens to the best of us, and it clearly hasn’t affected your ability to drink. But I wonder,” Quill immediately noticed the mischievous tone in his voice, “if it’s impaired your ability to save the world.”

“We are all still competent heroes,” Thor assured him. “I’ve been saving the world just fine.”

“That may be, but had the Guardians of the Galaxy been there, I think we could have done it better.” He hiccupped at the end, but his meaning was made abundantly clear. Tony sat up abruptly, then blinked a few times as the room caught up to him.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Kinda sounded like a challenge,” Rhodey answered.

“If you guys want a challenge,” Rocket slurred, still laying on the table, “just say the word.”

“We love a good challenge,” Drax answered enthusiastically.

“A challenge it is then,” Rocket announced. Everyone was too drunk to realize they hadn’t actually accepted the challenge, but that didn’t stop Tony from setting the stakes.

“What does winner get?”

Rocket sat up and hopped off the table. “Bragging rights. We’re Guardians of the Galaxy, you’re Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, winner is better than both.”

“Galaxy’s Mightiest Heroes!” Mantis said proudly.

“So, what’s the contest?” Nat asked.

“It’s your planet, what do you guys do around here for fun.”

“I got an idea,” Quill said, his face alight with excitement.

_The Next Morning_

The morning brought hangovers to the majority of the household; only the gods and Steve got off feeling great. The Guardians had been planning on leaving first thing, but the challenge proposed by Rocket meant they would be sticking around for a little while longer.

At breakfast, talk of the challenge became serious. Terms were set, and rules established.

The challenge: Capture the Flag. Each team would be given a flag they could place in any visible location that they would have to defend while simultaneously trying to steal the other team’s. In order to keep the game simple, the flag was to stay in New York. Also, because there were more Avengers than Guardians and so many new people that belonged to neither group, they would split up into smaller teams consisting of no more than 6 people.

The next step was to pick the teams. While the Guardians were restocking supplies and familiarizing themselves with modern America, the Avengers divided up. Tony and Steve were obviously not going to work well together, so they were each captain of their own team. In the end their teams matched that of the dispute which had broken up their team in the first place. Both had a few calls to make to complete their selections. Thor’s team included everyone he had just brought home with him including Bruce.

After that, strategizing ensued, and the challenge was schedule to begin in a few days’ time.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far?? Let me know, I love the feedback. I have another fic I'm actively working on (Road Trip, I strongly reccommend, I love writing it) but I'll be alternating between the depending on what I have inspiration for since they have a different feel to them. But this one is my focus for the next couple days at least


End file.
